


Lycanthropy and Astraphobia

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Human/werewolf sex, Knotting, Werewolf AU, they're still in school but they're of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: Theta always keeps Koschei company when he transforms. Tonight is no different, even with the thunderstorm rolling in.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Lycanthropy and Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't going to post this originally, but I ended up being convinced. This is of dubious canoncity and a bit rough, but I hope you enjoy it!

It was the sounds that always got to her. 

The sight of him rolling on the floor, clawing at his skin and thrashing was unpleasant, and the scent of blood and fur was… equally so, but it was the snapping of his bones and the popping of his joints as he Changed that always made her cower. 

She should have been used to it by now. 

It had been months and months since he'd first asked her - she kept track of it now, almost unconsciously. He had been so… anxious about it, hiding his anxiety behind arrogance that still had that glimmer of terror in the backs of his eyes. 

And now she sat outside the cell in the basement of his parent's house - he probably wouldn't ever be able to move, would he, since most places didn't come equipped like this - and covered her ears, which really did nothing to block out all the… noises. 

She had gone vegetarian, since she'd started doing this for him. She had seen… well. She had seen things that very much put her off of anything to do with meat. 

Sometimes she resented him for it - carrying his secret around her neck like an albatross wasn't exactly an easy burden, and it wasn't as if she could just leave him. She had seen what he did to himself when he transformed unsupervised, and she had the tranquilizer gun beside her in case he ever got out, gods forbid. 

There was an agonized yowl, and she sighed, leaning more heavily against the chair she was sitting in and tilting it back. The front legs left the floor, and she stared at the ceiling tiles.

“I know we’ve been mates since forever,” she said into the darkness of the basement, “but really?”

A whine from the cell. He liked it when she talked to him - sometimes it kept him from thrashing around too much. She just couldn’t stand the sound of all the… well, everything, when the change itself was happening.

“What are you gonna do when you get a girlfriend?” She ignored the way that made her stomach twist up uncomfortably. “Can’t expect me to sit out here then, can ya, mate?” She paused. “Or a boyfriend, I suppose.” 

Another whine, and then there was the loud crack. She jumped, nearly fell over, and the chair hit the floor with a jolt hard enough that it made her teeth rattle. “Ow,” she mumbled, rubbing her temple. 

Another crash, and then the drumming of rain from far off. 

Another whimper from the cell.

“Oh,” she said. “I forgot about your thing with thunder.’ He’d been afraid of storms, when they were children. He professed not to be anymore, although he was always tense when it rained. 

She looked into the cell, and the lightning illuminated his shape, stark as a photo negative. He was whining louder now, like an animal in pain. 

How much of him was in there? She had read all the debates about lycanthropy, about how much of it was the original person and how much was the animal. Some people said it was like being drunk- it didn't add anything new, just took away the filter. Others said it was like a completely new person taking over, behind the wheel. 

Another rumble of thunder, and another long, low whimper. “Are you really that scared?” She leaned forward, and could only just make out the mass of dark fur and bright eyes glittering from in the dimness from the light spilling in from the hallway.

He was dangerous like this. She’d seen what he could do to an unsuspecting chicken, let alone her tender flesh. 

And yet. It was hard to think of him as dangerous, like this. 

More thunder, and the lightning flashed. He yipped like a puppy that had been kicked, and she could see his ears flattening themselves down against his skull.

She wasn’t even thinking, when she thrust her arm between the bars of the cage. She reached out to him, and he crawled towards her on his belly, thrusting his blunt head into her palm. His nose was very cold, and his tongue was very hot as it rasped across her palm.

She petted him awkwardly, the short fur around his face like velvet against her palm. “You big baby,” she said, her tone affectionate. “It’s just thunder.”

Another crash of thunder, and he yelped, his whole body flinching.

She eyed him, biting her lip in thought. 

She knew he was dangerous, but she also knew… well, he’d never hurt her. As far as she knew. It wasn’t the kind of thing that one should really just run into, but he sounded so _pitiful_. 

It was sheer stupidity that got her to stand up, grabbing the keys from the ring by the door. It was compassion that made her put the key in the lock, when she caught his naked look of gratitude.

"If you bite me, I won't ever talk to you again," she said as she unlocked the cell door. Which was all bravado, both because she’d never be able to keep from talking to him, and because… well.

This was stupid. 

This was _extremely_ stupid. 

But she was carefully closing the door behind her, so that he couldn’t get out. She stood with her back to the door, and he crowded closer to her, pressing into her legs. His fur was thicker, longer, and he nuzzled into her belly.

He was so _big_ like this - if he stood on his hind legs, he would have towered. They were more or less the same height when he was human shaped, but now… where did it all _come_ from?

“We should do a study on the physics of all this,” she murmured, reaching a hand out tentatively. He shoved his head against her, and she let her fingers wander along the softness of his ears, scratching around them.

He made a contented noise, and he pressed even closer, nearly toppling her over. The thunder crashed again, and he cringed. 

She wasn’t thinking when she got down on her knees, threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck ruff. He was curling around her, forcing her onto the floor, and then he jumped at another flash of lightning, and it was a tangle of limbs as she flinched away from his claws. She ended up flat on her back, her and he was on top of her, his head between her breasts, whining pathetically.

“You’re just a big baby,” she said, not unkindly. Her head was cushioned by the thick blanket that smelled strongly of dog, and he was crawling closer to her, his big body heavy over hers. She rubbed him around the ears, relaxing in spite of herself. They’d been like this, when they were younger, all over each other. But they were older now, and he had the virus, and... well...

Well.

She let her fingers play with his ears, as he crooned against her. He nuzzled the curve of her breast, and she shoved his nose away the way she would with any other dog. “None of that,” she scolded.

She’d seen the looks that he shot her sometimes - she had a feeling that he’d seen the looks that she shot _him_ for that matter, although the both of them danced around the subject, because that might make it _weird_. 

Although would it be any weirder than him asking her to watch over him as he changed shape, writhing on the ground in agony?

“Koschei,” she said, and her voice was gentle as she rubbed his ears through another clap of thunder, “it’s okay. I’m here. I know it’s scary, but… I’m here.” She kept rubbing his ears, and he squirmed closer, pinning her to the floor. 

He sighed, shifting against her. His nose was nuzzling behind one ear now, and his cold nose and hot breath were raising goosebumps along her whole body. Her nipples were getting tight, and she wanted to press her thighs together, as her toes curled in her boots. 

She was still in her school uniform - she’d stayed late at the library, until he’d sent her an irritated message that it was getting late. And now she was acutely aware of his fur against her inner thighs, and the way it was making her whole body heat up in uncomfortable ways. 

He licked at her face, along her jaw, and she wrinkled her nose, but let him. “If you were human shaped, this would be a lot more awkward,” she told him, moving her fingers to his ruff and tugging it gently. His fur was a deep, glossy black that caught the little bits light and broke it into an oil slick of colors. “You’d be all stubbly, for one.” She ran her palm along his jaw, and he mouthed at her fingers, careful with his teeth.

She squirmed under him, and he squirmed over her, and he was… so big. So big, and was that… no, she must have been imagining things. 

It felt like there was something pressing into her leg, but that was probably just the bulk of him. A werewolf body wasn’t anything like a Gallifreyan body. Although technically he was still Gallifreyan, he was just a Gallifreyan werewolf, although if she started to go down that road she ended up chasing semantic paths that she just didn’t need to go down. 

But.

It was her oldest, dearest friend on top of her in a different shape and sporting an erection, and she shouldn’t have been half as intrigued as she was. She let her legs open wider, let her skirt ride up, and when he cringed at the neck rumble of thunder, she held him closer to her, wrapping her legs around him as well so that she clung to him like a sloth on a branch. 

… yes, alright, that was definitely an erection, prodding her thigh. 

He whined in his throat, and she sighed, holding on to his ruff. “Are you in there?” She couldn’t see his eyes, and maybe that was for the best. She sighed, when he pressed his forehead against hers, and she rubbed her cheek against his. He chuffed, licked her face again, and his long tongue passed over her face. 

“That’s disgusting,” she said, but her voice shook. The idea that was popping into her head was… not good. Was, in fact, horrible, but she was still pursuing it, as methodically as any science experiment she ever pursued. 

He whined, and he squirmed over her. His erection caught the hem of her skirt, pushed it further, and then the head was pressing against the crotch of her panties, and... she didn’t know what to do with that. She went utterly still, and so did he. The both of them were frozen in the darkness, until another clap of thunder made his whole body push forward, and the head of his cock pressed against her, brushing over her clit.

She moaned, her mouth falling open and her chest heaving. She’d made herself come in this position before, on her back with her legs open, something grinding against her sensitive little clit, but… well, this was different. 

So much different. 

He was warmer than any duvet she’d pulled over her head, and his cock was solid and hot between her legs, leaving her trembling. She sighed when he gave a cautious little rock of his hips, and she dug her heels into his haunches, and rocked her own. He whuffed at her, and he pressed closer. 

She was wide open under her panties, and the head of his cock was pressing against her entrance, almost going in, but… not quite. Blocked by the fabric, but it was so _thick_ , and she’d never had anything in her before. 

He pulled himself further up her body, so that he was standing, and she got a face full of his ruff. It was… a lot, almost like being smothered, and she squirmed away, taking deep, gulping breaths of air that didn’t smell like dog. 

He gave a little growl when she moved away from him, and she growled back, unthinking. 

He whined, and she could see his ears going flat.

With some encouragement (by means of nudging him with her elbows), she managed to push him off of her. Then… she was getting on all fours. She wasn’t thinking as she did it, presenting her hind end to him, she was just doing it, and this was a _horrible_ idea, but she’d been following all her horrible ideas since she first stuck her arm in the cage, so why stop now?

His breath was very hot, under the confines of her skirt, and his long tongue lapped along her inner thighs. There was the sensation of his teeth brushing against her bare skin, and she froze - _if he even nicks me, I’m done for_ \- and then there was cool air on her bare arse. He was gently - so gently - pulling her panties down. 

_So he’s still in there_ , she thought, giddy, and then the guilt that she was doing this without _knowing_ hit her, and she shuddered. 

He whined, and he pressed his cold nose against her, almost between the cheeks of her arse. His long tongue lapped at her clumsily from behind, and sometimes it would brush over her clit, but then it was _in_ her, and she bit back a cry, her back arching and her legs spreading as wide as they could with her panties holding her thighs closed. 

He made some canine sound of pleasure, and he pulled away. She wanted to complain, but then he was… he was climbing on top of her. His forelegs were wrapped around her middle, awkwardly, and his breath was hot in her ear. His cock smeared across her skin as it jabbed along her inner thigh, her arse, and then caught the lip of her entrance.

She hissed, her whole face scrunching up. _Am I sure this is how I want to lose my virginity?_ She groaned, as the head of his cock found where it was supposed to go, and it… slid in. 

Oh.

_Fuck_.

He was big. Bigger than anything she’d had inside herself before (which had been a hairbrush and an old magic wand toy, during some especially experimental nights), and so _hotfurry_ , soft all over, and he held her in place as he hunched his hips and fucked her with sharp jabs of his hips. 

She let herself get down on her forearms, barely supporting her own weight. She put her hand between her own legs, to find her clit and rub it hurriedly, wringing pleasure out of her own body. She was clenching around him, her hearts beating in her head and her clit. She rubbed faster, and his thrusting increased. 

_I’m losing my virginity bareback with a werewolf_ , she thought distantly, and she would have humped back against him, if he hadn’t been pushing her forward with the strength of his thrusts, and she she had to plant her knees and her arm to stay in place.

She hadn’t expected it to be so _loud_ \- the slap of his hips, the wet noises her pussy was making, the way he kept whimpering and yipping in her ear. He wasn’t afraid of the thunder anymore - he seemed to be ignoring it altogether, as he concentrated on filling her with as much of his cock as he could cram inside of her. 

There was a… thickness, pressing against her, and her memories of werewolf anatomy nudge at the edges of her mind. He’s pushing it into her, as implacable as an advancing army, and her pussy takes it in, spread tight around it. She hissed through her teeth as the knot pops inside of her, and then she went utterly still, as it caressed some internal part of her that made lightning go up and down her back.

She came around his knot, her hips bucking, her knees scraping along the concrete floor, and she sobbed as it happened, and his shallow thrusts got faster. The obscene sounds seemed to be louder, or maybe she was just keeping track of them better, but she was touching her clit faster, occasionally feeling between them where they were joined, where she was stretched out so _wide_ around him.

He went utterly still over her, and it seemed like the knot throbbed. He whimpered in her ear, and his hips were rocking as heat flooded through her, wet and scalding. She sobbed, as another orgasm was forced out of her by his squirming and her own hip movements, and then he pulled her closer to him, lapping at her neck and her ear. 

She collapsed down onto the blanket awkwardly, him still on top of her, the knot still buried deep inside of her. She was pulsing around him, and her toes were curling against his legs. 

“We are gonna have such a conversation when you’ve got a mouth that can talk again,” she murmured, and she let her eyes flutter shut, as he mouthed gently at her neck. He didn’t even shake, when the thunder crashed, and she sighed again, and relaxed deeper into the blanket.


End file.
